


Choose

by NocturnaIV



Series: Their Captain [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harry loves his dominant Uma, Huma - Freeform, Pre-Descendants 2, Uma takes care of Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: She looked at him maliciously and took his hands to immobilize them over his head. Harry had chosen to follow Uma and fight against the current. He had seen a girl swim with sharks and he had felt that she would be the protagonist of all the best adventures.  Harry had seen the splendid girl growing up to become a supernatural being, above any other human. And it was increasingly difficult not to admire her.





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Maleficent had made sure that everyone on the Island knew about her plan. The barrier was to be destroyed by Mal. The Evil Queen and Cruella de Vil were preparing to make a great demonstration of superiority and sovereignty. They were getting every little jewel, vestment in good condition and valuable object. He had seen Jafar study his maps and had even met with his father to sail to some secret and magical treasures that surely no one else knows. Probably somewhere with a magic lamp. His father was organizing his ships, ordering Harriet to take all the pirate’s children for her crew.

Ursula had been furious. Since the announcement that it would be Mal's gang who would leave the Island, the sea witch had been unbearable.

'_I told you that you should maintain your association with the son of Jafar and Mal._' Ursula had shouted constantly. '_Your pride didn't let you see that you could take your revenge in the future, deceitful on that spoiled girl._'

All those days had been equally chaotic. The same topic. Again, and again. For years, Ursula had wanted Uma to stay close to Jay, because he was the son of someone who had been a genie and had the power of the universe in his hands. In Ursula's eyes, Jay had potential and ability. Besides, he had been the bridge to Mal and Maleficent. Ursula had always considered those who were capable of doing magic as those worthy of leading. Maleficent and Ursula had a tense relationship and technically had the Island divided between their two territories. But the sea witch had seen the possibility of creating an alliance between Mal and Uma. Although it was obvious that the final plan was for Uma to betray Mal and take full control. Ursula was good with long-term plans.

Until her current association with his father, Captain Hook, it was a pure strategy. The supplies arrived by the port and being associated with the pirates, it guaranteed a great opportunity to obtain the best. But Harry knew what Ursula really felt towards the pirates. Towards humans in general. They were _prey._ But Uma refused to follow her mother's orders. She refused to be used.

So, Ursula never approved that Uma would rather spend time with Gil and with him in childhood. Or that she spent so much time with him. Actually, in recent days the sea witch had yelled and insulted him until he was tired. She saw him as a _distraction _for her daughter.

_'I should ruin that attractive face you have. Something tells me that your father wouldn't mind and so Uma would see that your gorgeousness is ephemeral. You are just a good specimen of a weak species. Not her equal. Let's see if my daughter still wants to be with you when I ruin your factions and deforms your body.' _

But the threat had been so scary that Uma and he had avoided the restaurant all those days. And if Uma had to go there for some reason, she ordered him to wait outside. They had been sleeping on the ship that for years they used as a meeting point. But that night he had needed to go to some provisions in his home and because his father was in another meeting with Jafar, he had suspected that he would be saved from any awkward conversation.

What he didn't expect was to meet Harriet at the door of his room. She had her hand on the hilt of her sword but withdrew it from there when she looked at him.

"I thought you were a thief."

"It's still my room." He replied.

"It always will be." Harriet crossed her arms. "You didn’t go to training."

He laughed and entertained himself by opening a small box where he had stored some skull-shaped rings.

"I won't go to training." Harry replied, checking his collection.

"Our father said I have to prepare my crew-"

"I'm not part of your crew." Harry looked at her and smiled dangerously. "And if I remember correctly, Dad said to take all the pirates’ children _except the disappointment he has as a son._" He raised his hands. "That must be me. His magnificent pirate daughters and the disappointment son. Of that last one, he has only one.”

"You know he didn't mean that." Harriet entered the room, her face hardened by constantly leading and protecting them from hundreds of dangers. "He was drunk and you know that when he gets like that, he says nonsense."

He rolled his eyes and turned his back. There would always be an excuse. His father had drunk too much. Captain Hook had woken up in a bad mood. His father had a panic attack. Captain Hook confused his only son with his mortal enemy. Again!

There would always be an excuse for the outbursts of hatred or contempt. In his early childhood, Harry received, like his sisters, the same attention and care. He remembered how his father looked at him proudly and told him about the sea. But as he grew, the difference became obvious. Harry reminded him of so many bad things that any excuse seemed good to vent against him. Although Harry wasn’t innocent in the matter either, he had lost all the respect he felt for his father and knew that on many occasions he simply relieved his frustration and resentment with his father until he provoked his anger.

Harriet was the leader, the one who would take the lead among the pirates and CJ was the favorite, the one who had escaped from the Island of the Lost. Harry felt he has left aside in the equation.

He found his sketchbook and the charcoals he used to draw. He only hesitated a moment, but also put them in his bag. Maybe he should move completely. He didn't have so many things and he could live on the ship.

Harry and Harriet had always thought they shared the same mother. They were very similar. But they also believed that CJ had been the daughter of another woman, one who had somehow conquered the heart of the infamous Captain Hook. On the Island, powerful villains kept total control over their offspring. Most of the children only knew the identity of one of their parents and that is how things worked in the Island. But something had done CJ's mother, something important. Because since CJ was gone, his father had gotten worse. On more than one occasion Harry had seen his father complain about how CJ had left as _her mother _had done. Not their mother. _Her_.

"Our father is arranging a ship for us. I will choose a cabin for you." Harriet tried again. “Give me some time and you can move there. We will go for CJ when the barrier falls and-”

He turned. He didn’t hate his sisters. Quite the opposite. Harriet was cruel, proud and sarcastic. A magnificent pirate. From an early age, she had taken control of everything that their father neglected. That included Harry. He respected his older sister. They didn't talk about their feelings, but he knew his sister would always protect him and it was a mutual feeling. They were both competitive and when they trained, they had no mercy on each other, they fought for dominance. But they always took care of each other. The first time a sword cut him, it was because of Harriet and during training. She didn’t apologize. His sister told him to remember the pain because that would help him to not receive another attack. That was the kind of love Harriet had given him. In her own way, she always wanted to protect him.

"The barrier is not going to be destroyed." He responded seriously.

In his own way, he was going to protect her too.

"What do you say? In Auradon, they were stupid enough to let four of us go there. Obviously, the barrier will fall." Harriet looked at him with amusement. " Did you drown so much looking at Uma that you haven't heard the plan?"

"Mal isn’t going to do it." Harry closed his bag. "She just thinks of herself. The moment she realizes that she mustn’t respond to her mother and that she can start her own reign of terror, she will turn her back on us. That's what she does.” He stared at his sister. "She will forget about us."

Because if the barrier fell, Mal knew that many people could overthrow her. Because Mal knew that Uma would regain her powers and take revenge for her past actions. Mal would maintain the barrier to not have to share power with anyone. Mal's fear would play dirty to be the best without real effort. As always.

His sister encouraged. Well, Harry didn't want her to have illusions. Mal wasn’t trusted. He advanced to face his sister and noticed the calculating look she had. Harriet must be thinking about the possibilities, how to protect the other kids under her protection from the disappointment. She looked at him. She was also thinking about how to protect him.

"I'm not part of your crew." Harry reminded her, passing by.

His sister's hand closed around his wrist.

“I've told you a hundred times: You need a gang. Uma and you can't be against the world.” She spoke with resignation because she already knew his answer “And since Gil left to the other side of the Island along with his family, you are at a greater disadvantage.”

"We aren’t part of your crew." He repeated, leaving her.

His sister had good intentions. He knew her. But he couldn’t swear allegiance to his sister, nor follow her orders. Uma would never accept being under the leadership of another person. And it was exactly that of her that he prized so much. The fact that they were both against the world, only made him respect Uma more. Because she, alone, and with her presence, her gift of speech and her abilities had earned the respect of many. She didn't need him for people to respect her. That only made it more special for her to _choose _him to have him by her side. Because it wasn’t out of necessity. Uma kept him by choice. She saw him for who he was. She didn’t confuse him with ghosts of the past nor did she seek to change him. Uma never acted as if it was her obligation to take care of him. She trusted his abilities. Both _chose to _be unstoppable. Together.

How would he prefer another kind of life?

On the way to the port, the first strange thing he discovered was the laughter. Laughter for children. He immediately realized that they were Squeaky and Squirmy, the children of Mr. Smee. Harry stopped when he saw Uma _training _the twins. She was sitting on a wheelbarrow and blowing soap bubbles at the children. They used the cardboard swords that he had created to _attack _the bubbles. The children laughed and Uma directed them in their attacks. She could say she was training them, but because of the smile she showed, they were playing. The twins were among the few children who could _play _on the Island. Neither he nor Uma had fun with bubbles in their childhood. And the only reason she knew how to make bubbles was for the endless hours washing dishes at her mother's restaurant. Uma laughed when one of the twins fell to the floor, sitting. A cruel, but childish laugh that made the boy laugh and gets up. Since Mal and her gang had left, that was the first time he had heard her laugh. The twins crossed glances and tried to attack Uma, who easily dodged them, attacking them with bubbles.

It was increasingly difficult not to admire her or worship her. He had become addicted to Uma. The way she became a little girl when she trained: laughing and joking. The way she walked so proudly that gravity was tilting in her direction. To the playful looks she gave him. To her strong arms, to her toned legs. The way she bit her lower lip. Her agility to defeat her adversaries. To her intelligence. To her leadership. To her beautiful way of dominating everyone.

He approached quickly. Uma noticed his presence and he threw his hook at her. When she caught it, he carried the twins. One in each arm.

"Apparently I caught something."

"Two identical baits." Uma joked. "I think they are very small..."

Harry approached the edge of the dock. The twins clung to him. Very wisely.

"What if I throw them at the sharks?"

"No!" The twins shouted and began to pull him from his shirt.

They used to be very shy with strangers. They didn't usually trust anyone, and they were incredibly silent. But he and Uma had known them since they were born. The twins trusted them and were incredibly expressive when necessary.

"What have I told you?" Uma approached their side and took one of the children. He went down to the other. "Look well."

The children did it. Sharks swam near the Island. But under their gaze were two in particular. Great and intimidating.

"No shark will harm you." Uma reminded them.

"Uma ordered them not to eat a pair of trickster brothers." Harry smiled. "And even sharks fear Uma and follow her orders."

The twins nodded, watching the water. Before the whole thing about the barrier, Uma and he had talked about taking Squeaky and Squirmy and teaching them how to swim. But mainly, Uma wanted the sharks to meet the twins and recognize them. That way sharks would protect them in the sea. At that moment, Mr. Smee called his children from the other side of the dock, surely his father had held him with unnecessary work and finally he could take the twins to sleep. The children said goodbye to Harry and Uma. She followed them with her eyes, still smiling. He had missed seeing her smile. If he could, he would leave Mal on the other side of the barrier. He would keep anyone who could steal her smile far away or at the bottom of the sea.

"I met Mr. Smee at mom's restaurant." Uma replied, "He helped me avoid another fight with her."

She returned his hook. Harry held her hand, with the excuse of retrieving his weapon. His thumb made small circles in the palm of her hand.

"Does she keep watching on TV how prince Ben is used?"

Uma smirked.

"Poor unfortunate soul, he doesn't know that being close to _her _implies being relegated to a supporting role." She commented and released him. "Although mom still believes I should be there."

Uma turned and headed for the ship they used. He watched her walk proudly, echoing her steps on the floor and moving so majestically. Always with her chin up. Always with leadership. She said nothing until they were in the main cabin. He waited patiently.

“She believes that I should have been the one to seduce the naive prince. She believes that outside the barrier I would get all my power and I’ll not need a spellbook or wand to achieve everything. _Patience,_ that I would use to get the wand. Mom thinks I could enchant prince Ben and eventually make him hand me the wand with his own hands."

“You would have done it.” Harry put his things on the floor, next to the blankets they used as a bed. “No potions or spells. Only with your presence. He would beg you to become his queen after a talk."

Uma turned her back. From what he had noticed, she had never been interested in leaving the Island. Like most of them. She was born in that prison and felt that this piece of land was her world, that there was no other option. That thought had always been the healthiest. Never crave the impossible. As prisoners, it would be tortured to want something they had never had or lived. But prince Ben had brought the option to _leave,_ to expand their reality.

All those who were born on the Island had savored that option in one way or another. The idea that their limited worlds will expand.

Except for Uma, who had spent more time battling her mother or resenting that her enemy was the protagonist of the story. She hadn't even had the time to desire her magical power or her true nature. Uma had been forced to live as a human when she was much more than that.

He reached her side and rested his hands on her shoulders, massaging her tense muscles. Very subtly, she leaned against him, relaxing by his touch. He smiled. He could see her so calm with him. For him, there was no reward than knowing that only he saw that expression.

"She's going to fail." Harry reminded her.

"I know." Uma raised her face to look at him.

“So, wait a little longer. We all enjoy her fall, and everyone will turn their backs on her.”

She closed her eyes. Both were waiting for Mal to fail. But deep down they wished for that barrier to fall. They also wanted to think about the world of possibilities they might have outside of that small island where they were born.

"We could teach the twins to swim." He suggested, changing the subject.

She smiled more honestly.

"I would like that." Uma turned to look at him, there was a storm in her eyes, of sand and gold, as in the stories that Jafar sometimes mentioned "I am angry with my mother. I keep thinking about the simple idea of leaving this place with Mal and her gang..."

She clenched her teeth. She had a fierce expression. He couldn't imagine Uma outside the Island, following Mal's orders. If she stayed on the other side of the barrier, Uma would flee to find out how to destroy the barrier on her own. As stupid and weak as it sounded, he believed that Uma would return for him. Harry smiled and bit the air in her direction. She smiled and imitated his gesture. Predators. They didn’t respond to cowards like Mal.

"The thought of leaving here without you." Uma slid her fingers down his cheek "And don’t have you by my side to take control of Auradon sounds boring, insipid and no fun."

Harry leaned in her direction to look at her. She had said it. It hadn’t been a stupid or weak thought on his part. No, he had known that she wouldn’t abandon him because Uma had given him that security. She was the only thing he had stable and consistent on the Island. Uma wouldn't leave that place without him. Both were a team. Why would he want to join the protection that his sister's crew could give him? He had the chaos, constancy, and adventure that was Uma's company.

"In Auradon they should be grateful that they must deal with Mal and her gang." Harry slowly slid his hands around her waist "And not with you."

"Flatterer." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I only tell the truth, my dear. You have seen prince Ben. You would make him your slave in a matter of days. He would _beg you _to do it."

Uma smiled wickedly and bit his chin. She guided him to the makeshift bed they had been sharing. She sat down, getting ready to sleep and he took out the supplies he had gone to look for. She was in charge of getting food and he looked for other things, like sheets or weapons. Harry handed her one of his oldest shirts and she changed her clothes. He liked looking at her. The way she removed her clothes proudly and looked at him as if her momentary nudity was their secret. The empowerment in her actions enchanted him. Uma with his shirt looked so young and small. She resembled a carnivorous plant. Beautiful and innocent, but incredibly lethal.

He remembered the box full of jewelry he had got for her. But he thought of postponing it for the morning and thus having an excuse to dress her in gold and caress her skin with the light of day. Instead, Harry also made himself comfortable. The way she looked at him, sitting in that mess of old blankets and pillows, made him feel that he had entered a queen's private quarters and he was her tribute. The only one she wanted. He felt important and fortunate to be looked at that way by Uma. Harry sighed when they both lay down and she surrounded him with her arms and legs until he was imprisoned. He put his hands under the shirt until he felt her skin and touched the shape of her back.

"I met Harriet."

Uma made a small sound of recognition. An indifferent sound, as if she didn't care about the subject. But she held him tighter and he could feel her lips on his neck. A small tentative caress to comfort him. Because sometimes that was all he needed, _feel her._ Her breathing on his skin, her lips on his pulse, her body catching his. The world was no longer chaotic and uncertain when she did that. Uma knew it. Therefore, even if she acted indifferently, she did everything for him to make him feel safe.

"She wants us to join her crew."

Uma laughed against his skin. She slid against his body until she reached his ear and laughed maliciously right there. Waiting for his reply.

"I told her that you don't follow anyone's orders."

She pushed him so that he was with his back on the ground and she stretched out on his body. Even with her smallest and finest body, she moved with dominion.

"And you?" Uma smiled.

"You know what I want."

She looked at him maliciously and took his hands to immobilize them over his head. She was on him, illuminated by the lights of the port that entered through the hatch. But Uma had her own light and at that moment she glowed with approval and fun. He had chosen that life. Harry had had the opportunity to have a relatively safe life living under the safety of his family, with the protection of his older sister. But he had chosen to follow Uma and fight against the current. He had seen a girl swim with sharks and impossible to catch and he had felt that she would be the protagonist of all the best adventures. He had followed his instinct as if she had chanted a spell in his direction. Harry understood the sharks of the Island. They always followed Uma, swam with her and longed for her presence. They took care of her enemies and although she didn't need it, they protected her. He had chosen that same life. Harry had seen the splendid girl growing up to become a supernatural being, above any other human.

Uma leaned dangerously towards his face and slid her hips under his abdomen. Tempting witch. Dangerous predator.

“Everyone on the Island knows who I am. I have earned the respect or fear of many.” She murmured. "When Mal fails, people will lose their spirits and morals. Why not take advantage of the chaos?"

He smiled. Something in the way that Uma used her seduction to dominate him and talked about her plans made him want to kiss her. She was more beautiful when she glowed with conviction.

"Do you think we can take some territory?"

They were alone. They didn’t have a gang. Nor the protection of their parents. So, it would be difficult to defend some sectors. The Island was divided mainly between Maleficent and Ursula or the alliances they had with others. Mal's territory was under Maleficent's domain. Technically she and her gang had just inherited a sector. Mal had never won anything on her own.

Uma denied.

"I’m not planning of taking any territory. I’m thinking about business. Associations. Contracts. There is always something people want, and I know I can get it and with that expand. We don't need a gang for that. We need loyalty." Uma explained "We can make this Island a better place for us."

_For the twins._

She didn't say it out loud, but he knew why she was thinking. Harry wasn’t interested in leaving the Island. That was his home. That was the place where his life was. In recent years, Uma had risen from the incident with Mal and won the people. She was a leader. She had erased the forbidden nickname from people's minds with her powerful speeches and sly deals. She had made people know her name. Not like _Ursula's daughter._ But as Uma. She had done it alone, with no need for anyone else. Harry had admired her in each of her actions and accompanied her. But she had done all that on her own.

Harry believed that his role in all that was more intimate. As at Squirmy that moment. Uma seemed to reaffirm her power when he looked at her when they were in privacy. She became a supernatural being when they were together and discharged all that energy into the people of the Island. He wanted to believe that she needed him to recharge her power and dominion. That he was her food and her energy source. And although anyone could be, Uma had chosen him.

"When Mal fails, let's take chaos as ours." He accepted.

She stroked the shape of his lower lip with her thumb, making him sigh. Harry had chosen to put himself in her hands and it had been the best decision of his life. She leaned down to kiss him, closing the grip of her hands on his arms to immobilize him and he hunted her lips to devour her. It didn't matter that his father or her mother believed that they had wasted their chances by choosing that path. They didn’t understand that in the future would be different. The world would yell Uma’s name and he would raise her above humanity. They had chosen their own destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures! I liked writing about some movie events. And personally writing my interpretation and dynamics of the Hook siblings was fun. 
> 
> I wanted to write this to show Uma's plans for the Island. How they changed in certain ways, but that the essence is the same. How she has a gift to care for others and that, which started with Harry, Gil, then with the twins, spread to all the people on the Island. That is something she always had.
> 
> But I also wanted to write about why Harry is so devoted to Uma. What guarantees and actions she has given him so that he is capable of everything for her, of following her orders and worshiping her. 
> 
> Sincerely, I love their dynamics and relationship.
> 
> Do you have anything you want me to write? I would like to know your opinion.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
